This invention relates to an improved surface hardened steel cutting blade which is adapted to be used in a shearing manner against another blade. Where both blades are hardened, problems occur with chipping on the return stroke since the two hardened cutting edges of the blades tend to lift or chip portions of the surface hardening out of the other blade as they pass.